


Самый главный порок

by kira_sky



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/pseuds/kira_sky
Summary: Чарльз всегда старался не быть трусом.





	Самый главный порок

Он всегда любил читать.  


Сколько Чарльз себя помнил, все свободное время он проводил с книгой в руках. Каждая перемена в школе, каждый будничный вечер или раннее утро в их семейном поместье были наполнены для него образами вымышленных героев и реальных людей, их историями, их мыслями и переживаниями. Чарльз с жадностью впитывал чужие рассуждения, рассыпанные горстью черных букв по светлой бумаге, и не мог насытиться. Что-то невероятно притягательное скрывалось в возможности увидеть мысли другого человека изнутри. Узнать, о чем он мечтает, чего жаждет и чего боится. Попробовать примерить на себя его образ. Понять его. В отличие от героев его книг, с реальными людьми все было гораздо сложнее — Чарльз рано понял, что человек не всегда говорит то, что думает. И он продолжал перебирать книгу за книгой, проглатывая их, как сладкие конфеты, отбрасывая после прочтения, как ненужные фантики, но навсегда сохраняя в памяти сладкое послевкусие чужой жизни.  


Это был роман какого-то русского писателя. Чарльз плохо помнил фамилию, что-то на Б. Если он как следует сосредоточится, то, конечно же, вспомнит. Но суть не в фамилии автора. Роман запомнился ему интересным переплетением исторической и мистической сюжетных линий с лирической историей любви — в конечном итоге, все книги были о любви, в той или иной степени. Среди множества аллюзий, часть из которых его детский ум еще не мог в полной мере осознать, одна фраза поразила Чарльза в самое сердце. Герой книги утверждал, что среди всех человеческих пороков одним из самых главных является трусость. Чарльз долго обдумывал эту фразу. Он чувствовал, что в ней есть некий подвох, что она намного глубже, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Но как бы четко он ни понимал это, все же не мог пробиться сквозь привычные слова, нырнуть в темную глубину мудрости и понять ту истину, которую пытался словами философа донести до читателя автор. И тем не менее, даже не разобравшись до конца, он почему-то поверил этим словам. На самом деле, он поверил им в ту самую секунду, когда впервые прочитал, чего не делал никогда до этого, стараясь критически относиться к любому утверждению.  


С тех пор Чарльз всегда старался вести себя так, чтобы его нельзя было обвинить в пороке трусости.  


Он не струсил тогда, когда полицейский сказал, что его родители погибли в автокатастрофе. Ему было больно, грустно, обидно, но не страшно. Он уже взрослый мальчик и сможет о себе позаботиться. В тот вечер Чарльз успокаивал плачущую Нэнси, их кухарку и гувернантку, гладя ее по седым волосам и повторяя, что все будет в порядке.  


Он не струсил, когда в его голове впервые появились чужие голоса. Сначала Чарльз подумал, что просто представляет их, как представлял героев своих книг. Потом предположил, что заболел одной из тех интересных болезней, о которых читал в медицинских справочниках отца. Но вскоре ему стало очевидно, что он может читать мысли других людей. Школьные приятели думали о том, что урок тянется слишком долго и что во дворе такое солнце, что лучше бы гонять мяч, а не решать скучные уравнения. Нэнси беспокоилась, что ей привезли несвежую утку, а молоко в холодильнике стоит уже третий день и наверняка скисло. Их водитель Джордж думал о том, что пора поменять масло в автомобиле, и о том, что жена обещала вечером приготовить его любимый бифштекс.  


Чарльзу казалось, что люди вокруг него превратились в книги, которые он мог по желанию открыть и с легкостью прочесть. Разве не этого он всегда хотел? Конечно, Чарльз понимал, что это делает его не таким, как все, особенным. Но и это не пугало его. Люди не замечали его присутствия в своих мыслях, а Чарльз не говорил об этом никому и тщательно запоминал и разделял то, что человек сказал, а что подумал. Было неприятно узнать, что люди так много и часто врут друг другу. Чарльз читал об этом, но слышать откровенную ложь, глядя в глаза собеседнику, оказалось намного сложнее. Спустя какое-то время количество его друзей значительно уменьшилось.  


Не испугался Чарльз и в ту ночь, когда увидел на кухне погибшую несколько лет назад мать. Он слышал лихорадочный хоровод мыслей того, кто принял чужой облик, чувствовал страх и сильный голод. В тот вечер он узнал, что не один обладает необычными способностями. Рейвен, маленькая девочка с синей кожей и желтыми глазами, осталась жить вместе с ним и стала первой, кому он рассказал правду о том, что может читать мысли. Сразу же после этого Рейвен заставила его пообещать, что он не будет читать ее мысли без разрешения. И он пообещал.  


Выступать перед комиссией в защиту своей диссертации, посвященной человеческим мутациям, могло бы быть страшно, но Чарльз был полностью уверен в своей работе. Он посвятил ей столько времени, помнил наизусть каждое слово, а вся та дополнительная информация, которая не вошла в текст из-за ограничений объема, тяжелым грозовым облаком висела над его сознанием, готовая моментально разразиться ливнем доказательств над головой потенциального оппонента. Рейвен, которая присутствовала на его защите, явно переживала больше, чем он сам. Чарльз видел это, даже не читая ее мысли. Но все прошло замечательно, и он стал самым молодым профессором генетики в Оксфорде.  


Сотрудничество с ЦРУ определенно добавило в его размеренную, почти затворническую жизнь множество поводов для страха. Чарльз испугался, когда во время их первой неудачной попытки поймать террориста Шоу увидел человека в темной воде. Но это был страх за другого, а не трусость. Чарльз медлил всего секунду, прежде чем скинуть плащ и броситься в холодную воду.  


Не боялся он и во время операции на Кубе — на страх не оставалось времени, нужно было действовать, и действовать быстро. Ведь на кону стояло слишком многое — если они не помешают Шоу, то начнется Третья мировая война. Ядерная война.  


Он испытал абсолютный, животный, первобытный страх, когда Эрик убивал Шоу, вонзая монету в его мозг при помощи своей силы. Но Чарльз знал, что это не его собственный страх, а страх Шоу. Как и любой человек на свете, он боялся смерти. Чарльз слишком поздно покинул его сознание, и невыносимая боль от металла, разрывающего мягкую плоть, еще долго преследовала его во снах, вызывая жуткие мигрени на следующий день.  


И все же именно там, на берегах Кубы, он впервые заглянул в глаза своему главному противнику, самому страшному из всех человеческих пороков. В первые секунды Чарльзу показалось, что его просто кто-то толкнул. Слепящая боль пришла позже, когда он лежал на влажном песке в руках Эрика, и страх в глазах друга передавался Чарльзу, усиливая ту боль, которую причиняла шальная пуля, раздробившая позвоночник. Чарльз не знал, чего боится больше — возможности умереть прямо сейчас или того, что в этом случае будет с человечеством. Ведь если бы он не успел остановить Эрика, не смог убедить его дать людям шанс, это могло привести к весьма печальным последствиям. Для него стало неожиданностью, что после того, как они покончили с Шоу, военные США и Советского Союза направили свои ракеты на них. И все же он мог понять их, оправдать их страх. А вот Эрик — нет. Он никогда не прощал трусость. А его способность управлять металлом могла вызвать проблемы как минимум не меньшие, чем политические манипуляции Шоу. И Эрик был готов применить ее, начав с того, что направил выпущенные в них снаряды обратно, в сторону военных кораблей. Боль, казалось, разрывала внутренности Чарльза, мешая думать. Разумные мысли вспыхивали и сгорали в ней, как тонкие волоски в пламени свечи.  


"Трусость — один из самых главных человеческих пороков".  


Чарльз зажмурился и приказал себе не бояться. Где-то вдали, на краю сознания он слышал всплески, а Эрик все еще сидел рядом с ним, вытащив пулю из его позвоночника, отчего Чарльз едва не потерял сознание. Значит, ракеты не достигли своей цели и люди в безопасности. Пусть относительной и временной.  


Увидев, как полыхнули гневом потемневшие глаза его друга, Чарльз понял, что он винит во всем Мойру. И что бы ни произошло дальше, Эрик будет мстить. В первую очередь Мойре, стрелявшей в него, а затем и всему человечеству. Чарльз не мог этого допустить.  


— Ты! Ты это сделала... — Эрик с ненавистью смотрел на растерянную и испуганную Мойру, металлическая цепочка с жетонами впилась в ее шею, и Чарльз поспешил вмешаться.  


— Эрик, прошу, — он встретился с ним взглядом. — Это не она сделала. А ты.  


Это была правда, хоть Эрик и отклонил пулю, всего лишь защищаясь. Он не мог уследить за всем, и позже Чарльз понял, что действительно не винит его, но в тот момент это был единственный способ. Чарльз знал, как это ранит его друга, но только так он мог остановить его, удержать от еще больших глупостей. Лицо Эрика на секунду исказила гримаса сожаления и боли, но затем его взгляд стал невыразительным и холодным. Он закрыл свои эмоции от Чарльза так же, как до этого закрыл от него свои мысли, надев шлем Шоу, блокирующий телепатические способности Чарльза. Но Чарльз понял, что достиг своей цели. Это чувство вины не даст Эрику права мстить за него, а это самое большое, на что он был сейчас способен.  


Страх разжал свою стальную хватку на его горле, отступил в извечную тень в дальнем уголке его души, туда, где был всегда, безмолвный, бесправный и бестелесный. Чарльзу хватило здравомыслия понять желание Эрика уйти и отпустить Рейвен вместе с ним. Весь путь до больницы он провел в каком-то странном, окоченелом спокойствии, смирившись со своей судьбой. И даже тогда, когда врачи озвучили страшный диагноз, он сравнительно легко принял тот факт, что никогда больше не сможет ходить. Его сила не в ногах, а в его уме. И теперь он точно знал, что должен делать.  


Тотальное непонимание между людьми и мутантами, война, смерть его учеников — все это не пугало Чарльза. Разочаровало — да, сломало — возможно. Но он каждый раз с дьявольским упорством выкарабкивался из охватывающей его порой безысходности. Вытаскивал себя за волосы и заставлял вновь и вновь находить надежду, давать себе, всему миру и даже Эрику тот самый "еще один шанс". Потому что сдаться означало признать трусость.  


Чарльз слишком самоуверенно считал, что у него получилось искоренить трусость в своей душе, разуме и сердце, одержать над ней полную и окончательную победу. Ведь если даже Апокалипсис, тысячелетний бог, обладающий невероятной силой, не смог лишить его самообладания, то что или кто вообще может это сделать?  


Но порочная трусость просто скрывалась где-то глубоко внутри, выжидая удачный момент для нападения. И в конце концов этот момент настал. Чарльз долго отрицал то, что он боится. Чувство страха, как и сама его причина, так отличались от того понятия трусости, к которому он привык, что Чарльз долгое время успешно маскировал его под другие эмоции — раздражение, неуверенность, даже злость. Он всегда был предельно честен с собой, но в этот раз что-то заставляло его преднамеренно обманываться, юлить и избегать ясности. Долго так продолжаться не могло, ведь Чарльз был слишком умен, чтобы играть в эти бессмысленные игры с самообманом. И ему пришлось признаться себе, что впервые в жизни он боялся. Боялся так малодушно, глупо и необоснованно, что ничем иным, кроме чертовой трусости, это быть не могло.  


Потому что Чарльз боялся своих чувств к Эрику. Медленно, но неотвратимо на него накатывало понимание, что они не являются простой дружеской привязанностью. И это пугало до дрожи в кончиках пальцев. Чарльз пытался бороться с этим страхом так же, как и с любым другим, так, как советовали его умные книги, — разобравшись в его причинах. Но не мог даже определиться, чего он боится — того, что Эрик отвергнет его, если узнает правду, или того, что будет, если он ответит ему взаимностью. С Эриком всегда было сложно, но Чарльз любил сложные задачи. Эрик Леншерр, Магнито, человек-загадка, сломанный механизм, проржавевший и заклинивший, но от этого желание заставить его работать, бережно отчистив и смазав детали, становилось только сильнее. И Чарльз заигрался так, что не заметил, когда переступил невидимую грань, отделявшую дружбу от влюбленности. Теперь он сам застрял в Эрике, в колючих металлических гранях его личности, безуспешно пытаясь сделать с этим что-нибудь, но лишь погружаясь глубже.  


Возможно, причина крылась в их странной дружбе, наполненной противоречиями настолько, что она скорее походила на постоянное противостояние. Их взгляды на историю, человечество, мир и роль мутантов в нем кардинально отличались, и все же что-то объединяло лидеров Людей Икс и Братства мутантов. Они балансировали на грани, то сближаясь, то отдаляясь друг от друга настолько, что никто не взялся бы утверждать, смогут ли эти двое когда-нибудь снова стать по одну сторону баррикад. Эрик столько раз пытался убить Чарльза, что это стало почти обыденностью. Чарльз столько раз сажал его в тюрьму, что это стало почти закономерностью. И все же, как только одному из них действительно требовалась помощь, другой тут же оказывался рядом. И никакие взаимные обвинения, хлесткие, едкие, горькие, не могли отменить этого факта.  


Чарльз давно осознал свою потребность в Эрике. Началось все с простого желания знать, что он жив. Пусть планирует очередное завоевание мира мутантами, пусть в очередной раз сбегает из самой надежной тюрьмы, построенной специально для него, главное, чтобы с ним все было в порядке. А Чарльз всегда будет рядом, чтобы остановить его и в который раз попытаться вразумить.  


Когда эта безобидная необходимость переросла в нечто большее? Когда низкий голос Эрика, его тяжелый взгляд начали волновать Чарльза? Когда сам факт их очередного жаркого спора стал для него важнее того, ради чего он затевался? Чарльз пытался вспомнить, но стоило ему погрузиться в воспоминания, как разум выходил из-под контроля, показывая совсем не то, что нужно. Какие-то незначительные детали, мимолетные взгляды, несущественные прикосновения, перемежающиеся фантазиями, от которых Чарльзу становилось стыдно.  


Он ночами блуждал по темной школе, путаясь в лабиринтах коридоров и в собственных мыслях. Принимал правильные и окончательные решения и тут же менял их на противоположные. Продумывал тысячи возможных вариантов развития событий, как ходы в шахматной партии, но понимал, что все они — фальшивые, отвратительно искусственные и несуразные. Доводил себя до бессонницы и серых кругов под глазами, забывал конец предложения во время урока, замолкая на середине фразы, чем пугал своих учеников.  


В конечном итоге он вымотался так, что ему стало все равно, как решится эта проблема, он мечтал только о том, чтобы его мучения наконец закончились. Стоило признать, он проиграл бой трусости. Она съедала его, подпитываемая неопределенностью. И если он не хотел окончательно сойти с ума, то должен сделать что-нибудь. Надев шлем Церебро, он нашел сознание Эрика.  


— Чарльз? — Эрик единственный мог чувствовать присутствие Чарльза в своих мыслях до того, как тот начинал разговор.  


— Эрик, нам нужно поговорить. Приезжай в школу, — Чарльз помедлил и добавил: — Пожалуйста, — и, не дожидаясь ответа, снял шлем. Он знал, что Эрик не откажет ему, но не хотел слышать сейчас никаких вопросов. И это тоже было трусостью с его стороны.  


Когда Эрик приехал, время давно перевалило за полночь. Чарльз сидел возле распахнутых настежь дверей, временами поглядывая на освещенный лунным светом широкий балкон и лужайку перед школой. Желтый свет настольной лампы мягко ложился на постаревшие, хрупкие страницы книги, которую он держал в руках, изредка переворачивая страницы. "Мастер и Маргарита" — гласила надпись на твердом переплете.  


"Они спорили о чем-то очень сложном и важном, причем ни один из них не мог победить другого. Они ни в чем не сходились друг с другом, и от этого их спор был особенно интересен и нескончаем".  


Чарльз нахмурился и в очередной раз бросил взгляд в сторону лужайки. Заметив темную фигуру в плаще, он закрыл книгу, аккуратно положил ее на стол и выехал на балкон. Эрик поднялся к нему по воздуху, и Чарльз знал, что он делает это не для того, чтобы продемонстрировать свою силу, а просто не хочет тревожить спящих учеников. Эрик стоял боком, и лунный свет выхватывал лишь половину его лица, отражаясь от гладкой поверхности металлического шлема.  


— Чарльз, что случилось? — в его голосе слышалось беспокойство, и Чарльз рвано вдохнул. Как же он скучал по этому голосу. По этим глазам, холодным только на первый взгляд. Он так хорошо знал этого человека, но в то же время совершенно не знал его.  


— Эрик, прости меня, — голос Чарльза был тихим и хриплым, он так много думал о том, что скажет Эрику, но не смог остановиться ни на одном из вариантов, и сейчас просто озвучивал то, что приходило в голову. — Я знаю, что причинил тебе много боли. Знаю, что предавал тебя. Я так старался не быть трусом, что не замечал, когда перехожу границы и пытаюсь контролировать то, что не должен. Я не знаю, кто я для тебя — друг или враг. Но лучше бы был врагом, потому что то, что я собираюсь сказать, несовместимо с дружбой. Ты слишком важен для меня, чтобы обманывать тебя, даже в попытке сохранить то, что я считаю все-таки дружбой. Эрик... — он протянул руку, и Эрик опустился на колени рядом с его креслом. Чарльз прижал ладонь к его шлему, чувствуя холодный металл там, где хотел бы ощутить тепло кожи. — Трусость — один из самых главных человеческих пороков. А я сейчас боюсь так, как не боялся еще ни разу в жизни, потому что я люблю тебя... — он осекся. Хотелось так много всего сказать, слова крутились на языке, толпились, застревая в горле колючим комком. Он хотел бы рассказать обо всех тех переживаниях, что терзали его столько времени, но разве это будет иметь хоть какое-то значение, если Эрик не разделяет его чувств? Чарльз сказал самое главное, и теперь ход был за Эриком.  


Когда тот пошевелился, на секунду Чарльзу показалось, что он сейчас уйдет. Но Эрик всего лишь снял свой шлем, взял руку Чарльза и прижал ее к своей щеке, именно так, как хотелось Чарльзу, так, будто он прочел его мысли.  


— Я не согласен с тобой, Чарльз. Трусость — самый главный человеческий порок. Но со всем твоим умом и проницательностью, ты абсолютно не умеешь читать между строк. Трусость и страх — не одно и то же. И не быть трусом не значит не бояться. Это значит признать свой страх, принять его и не позволить ему подчинить себя. А именно это ты только что и сделал. Ты не трус, Чарльз, и никогда им не был. Наоборот, ты самый храбрый человек из всех, кого я знаю.  


Светлые глаза Эрика улыбались в лунном свете. Он повернул голову и прижался губами к открытой ладони Чарльза.  


Прошел час. Теперь тишину рассвета нарушал только тихий шум деревьев за окном. Луна быстро выцветала, на другом краю неба было видно беловатое пятнышко утренней звезды. На диване лежал Чарльз. Подложив руку под щеку, он спал и дышал беззвучно. Рядом с ним спал Эрик.  


Так встретил рассвет профессор генетики, преподаватель школы для одаренных детей, основатель Людей Икс Чарльз Ксавье.


End file.
